The wedding and the after math
by emk2617
Summary: continued from if Sasuke loved Sakura this is the Wedding and afterwards...it takes off just were Sakura left off.
1. Chapter 1

The Wedding

Everyone started as my pure white dress flowed passed the river of red rose petals. I walked down the river, the longest walk of my life, but with this walk I would change. I'd no longer be, Sakura Haruno, engaged nineteen year old girl at China living in a dorm sharing a room with another girl. With this walk I would become Sakura Uchiha, nineteen year old bride of Sasuke Uchiha, China university student, sharing an apartment with her loving husband. I was ready for this walk. We reached the front of the church; the beams from the stain glass windows beamed down on my soon to be husband. He looked incredible in his tuxedo. It was over, the walk through the river of rose and complete silence was over. We got to the alter.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the reverend said, looking at my grandfather.

My grandfather loosened his grip on my arm, put his hand on my left shoulder, glanced at me, then Sasukekun, then were my grandmother, mom, and step-fathers were sitting, "We, her grandmother, mother, her step fathers, and I do." My grandfather glanced at me, gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek, glanced at me as I smiled at him, he went to sit down.

"Thank you Pop, don't worry, I know this is the one, he treats me right, and he's everything you want for your little girl." I said, kissed my grandfather on his cheek.

"Don't worry, Sir, I'll treat her right. I love her." Sasukekun said, me and him helped my grandfather into his seat. Sasukekun took my hand, "Sakurachan, you look…wow…" Sasukekun said to me.

I smiled and blushed a lot, "Really, Sasukekun? You look…perfect."

"Yes, Sakurachan you really do." Sasukekun said quietly.

"Well let's have this wedding commence." The revered said. Sasuke held my hands by placing his over mine as I held my flowers. The ceremony went on as a regular wedding would, but me and Sasukekun wrote our own vows. As in most weddings, Sasukekun went first. I gave Temari my flowers to hold for this part of the wedding.

Sasukekun grabbed both of my hands, we faced each other, Sasukekun began his vows, "I, Sasuke Uchiha, love you, Sakura Haruno. I know I haven't been the perfect fiancée nor the perfect human being, but you choose to love me anyway. I don't know why a girl as perfect as you would wish to marry me, but I thank god that you do. I thank god just for the ability to be on the same planet as you. I love you, Sakura. I promise that I, Sasuke Uchiha, will not only be with you, Sakura Haruno, in sickness and in health, in richer or poorer, till death do we part, but I take you as my wife, my friend, my lover, my dream girl. I don't just love you for your looks, though you are beautiful. I love you for your personality, mind, your multiple abilities, your love, and just you. I promise to love you and hold you for eternity and on, till death will not be long enough to show you my love for you. A life time is not a long enough time to be with you. I promise to be with you even after time has ended. I, Sasuke Uchiha, love you, Sakura Haruno. I happily take you as my wife." Sasukekun's eyes filled up with tears. I was blushing heavily and began crying tears of joy. He's words had touched my heart. I only hoped that my vows could do the same to Sasukekun.

My hands started shaking, still holding his hands. The reverend turned to me, "Sakura, turn and face Sasuke, recite your written vows."

My hands trembling, still holding his, blushing heavily, I looked up to Sasukekun, tears filling my shining blue-green eyes; I began my vows, "I, Sakura Haruno, love you, Sasuke Uchiha, with all my heart, mind, body, and soul, with everything I am, was, and ever could be. You are my everything, without you; I'm nothing, I have nothing, I will never become anything, I'm half a person and not even the better half, but with you; I have everything, I am everything I can be. You are my better half; with you I can do anything as long as I have you. With you there are no bad days, I will never be poor in love, and I will be with you till after the end of time." I started crying, "I, Sakura Haruno, would be honored to take you, Sasuke Uchiha, as my husband; through sickness and health, richer or poorer, never to part."

Sasuke started to shake, his eyes filled up with tears. The reverend turned to Sasuke, "Sasuke Uchiha do you take this woman to be your wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, till death do you part?"

Sasuke froze, his hands shaking, a tear left his eyes as he glanced at me, "I do."

My heart leaped for joy, I began crying more as the revered said, "Do you, Sakura Haruno, take this man to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or worse, till death do you part?"

"I do." I said, my heart pounding, tears rolling down my face. This was the time; I was about to become Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha. There was nothing I would want more. With this "I do." Then came the rings.

Sasuke grabbed my left hand, took the ring from Kakashi, and said, "With this ring I be wed."

I took Sasukekun's hand, took his ring from Temari, "with this ring I be wed."

The reverend took each of our hands, joined us together to hold hands and said these final words to us, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Sasukekun pulled me in close, put his arm around my waist, leaned me back and kissed me passionately, "I love you, Sakurachan." Sasukekun whispered as everyone applauded.

"I love you too, Sasukekun." Me and Sasukekun walked down the aisle. I was now Sakura Uchiha.

We walked out of the church, into the limo our front of the church. We kissed as the limo pulled off to the reception.


	2. Chapter 2

Reception Arrival

We arrived, the limo pulled up in front of the parish hall. Everyone was inside waiting our arrival.

"I guess it's time to show ourselves as a married couple, the first time in public." I said to Sasukekun.

"Yeah, we can't keep our family waiting too long." Sasukekun replied.

"Yeah, and we ought to go so the bridal party wait too long to get in."

"Oh yeah." We exited the limo; Sasukekun took my hand and let me out. Our bridal party was standing outside, awaiting us. We stood outside the door as the flower girl and ring bearer went in you could hear our family and the announcing from outside.

"Here is the fourth bridal party set, Tenten and Sai." The third set, Ino Yamanaka and Itachi Uchiha, Junior maid of honor and head usher, Hinata and . The …" we heard announced. "The maid of honor and best man…Temari and Kakashi." Sasukekun and me were to enter now. We walked through the doors, red ribbon marked the small hallway from the entrance to the actual reception area was. We walked up to this entrance arch, covered in red roses, baby's breath, and hibiscus. We faced our newly joined family. They lined up on both sides of the arch way, but left an aisle way to the head table for us to walk through. The head table was a long table, a pure white table cloth, sixteen place settings. The head table was really three normal sized tables in a horse shoe shape, at the other end of the hall, right in front the stage. This table had a pure white table cloth, five center pieces (The center piece was a large fancy vase with red rose petals inside, laying on the bottom, pure white candle on top, inside the vase. There was a red ribbon with a single pink hibiscus on the side of the ribbon. The vase lay on more red rose petals on the table cloth). The hall was decorated in the same sort of fashion. The eight pillars, marking out the dance floor, were white with red ribbon on it swirled down; it looked like a peppermint stick. The floors were coated with red rose petals. There are white balloons on the ground and some tied to the gift table. The guest tables were like a parted sea, there was a single row of tables on each side all covered with white table cloths and two centerpieces.

"For there first public appearance as man and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha." Me and Sasukekun heard as we stood at the arch. The DJ had announced Sasukekun and me. We walked in, mine and his arms linked. We smiled Sasukekun kissed me and we walked towards the head table and sat, everyone went back to their seats.


	3. Chapter 3

The First dance

We had finished eating the reception meal. "Well now that everyone is done eating, it's time for the first dance, now if the bride and groom would proceed to the dance floor." The DJ said (DjJiraiya). Sasukekun got out of his chair, pulled our mine a bit, took my hand; leading me up from my chair; held my hand leading me to the dance floor.

"So, Mrs. Uchiha, will you dance with me," Sasukekun said to me as we went to the dance floor.

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha, I'll dance with you every dance you want." I said, blushing a lot as I said it to Sasukekun.

"I love you, Sakurachan."

"I love you too, Sasukekun." I replied as Sasukekun put one of his hands on my waist, preparing for our first dance. The music started playing.

"I guess now it is officially our song now." Sasukekun whispered to me, smiling as we danced.

"Yeah, I guess it is." I said smiling and blushing. Me and Sasukekun danced for the first time as husband and wife.

Just for you guys to imagine this better I will include the lyrics of mine and Sasukekun's wedding song.

Far Away by Nickelback

This time,

This place,

Misused,

Mistakes,

Too long,

Too late,

Who was I to make you wait?

Just one chance

Just one breath,

Just in case there is just one left?

Cause you know

You know

You knowww…

Chorus:

I love you

I loved you all along

I miss you

Far away for far too long

I keep dreaming

You'll be with me and you'll never go

Stop breathing

If I don't see you anymore

(Instrumental break 2 bars)

On my knees

I'd ask

Last chance for one last dance

Cause with you

I withstand

All of the load your in

I'd give it all

I'd give for us

I'd give anything, but I won't give up

Cause you know

You know

You knowww

(Chorus)

(Faded voices)

Far away, far away for far too long

Far away, so far away for far too long

But you know

You know

You knowww

I want it

I wanted you to stay

Cause I need it

I need to hear you say

(Chorus)

Believe it

Hold on to me

Never let me gooooo…

(Faded voices-keep breathing)

Hold on to me never let me goooo

Well now that you guys know the song we can move on. After we danced for the first time as husband and wife, we continued dancing to the next song. The next dance was another slow dance. After that dance was the mother-son dance. I sat down and watched as all the mothers danced with there sons, Sasukekun was no exclusion, but it was with my mom I looked at all these mothers and sons dancing, I saw an admiration for them. To think soon it would be me dancing with mine and Sasukekun's son.

The dance was over and that good thought I had was interrupted by the father-daughter dance was up. I was dreading this, who was I to dance with? I don't want to dance with my step-fathers. I wanted to dance with Sasukekun, but it was a father daughter dance. I had to dance with my three father figures. First was my first step-father. Then it was second step-father and then I dance with my grandfather. I t was the slowest dance I've ever had to do. But once it was finally over, I went to Sasukekun. Sasukekun grabbed my hand. The song was a song me and him always danced to, the cha-cha slide. I didn't know how I'd do it with a wedding gown on, but we'd give it a try. It was so much fun! We all continued dancing, about two hundred family members, half taking, fourth eating, and the last fourth dancing. Me and Sasukekun danced about the entire time, taking a couple breaks here and there; to eat, Sasukekun to catch his breath, to make out, and random relative talking. It was pretty constant till cake time, around three hours into the reception.


	4. Chapter 4

Cake cutting

"Ok everyone! It's time for the cake!" Jiraiya yelled out. Ino and Kakashi came with our cake. The cake was four layers (it had to be that tall because the amount of guest.) The cake was half white and half dark chocolate. (This was because Sasukekun's favorite is white and mine was dark chocolate.) The cake was iced white with red roses. It was perfect, me and Sasukekun walked up to the cake holding hands.

"I don't know who to give the knife to," Ino said, holding a large knife.

"How come?" Kakashi asked her.

"Because they are both equally dangerous with a knife," she said.

"Yeah, whatever Inopig, just give one of us the knife!" I said

"Since I just seemed to upset Sakura, I'll give it to Sasuke." Ino said.

"We're going to cut it together." Sasukekun said as he took the knife and gives it to me. I put the knife right above where we were to cut it. Sasukekun put his hand on mine. We cut one piece for him and one for me.

"I'll be taking the knife now," Kakashi said, "before anything happens."

"Fine." Jason gave Kakashi the knife. Me and Sasukekun feed the cake to each other, everyone watched, then got there own piece.


	5. Chapter 5

Tradition

After cake was the tossing of the bridal flowers. "All the non-married women to the dance floor," Jiraiya said, "and all the single one's up on stage."

"Jiraiya!" me and Sasukekun along with our close friends say.

"Fine, but every unmarried girl to the dance floor." Jiraiya continued. The whole bride's maids party along with a few members from mine side of the family. Ino, being weary about it, stood in the back. I turned to have my back, face the group. I threw the flowers as Sasukekun stood beside me. Without realizing my power I threw it all the way in the back, straight to Ino. Ino blushed as she realized she caught it.

I better Temarich the garter." Kakashi mumbled to Sasukekun.

"Oh yeah, the garter." Sasukekun said; smiling and blushing; excited for the event.

"Ok, bride sit down on that chair there." Jiraiya said, as Temari and Hinata pulled a chair up next to me. "And the groom, do your job." Jiraiya turned on stripper like music. I sat there blushing with my legs crossed. Sasukekun got on his knees, opened my dress and slowly went in my dress for the garter. I blushed a lot; Sasukekun spread my legs apart as he moved up to get the garter. I was turning bright red and Jiraiya was on the microphone encouraging Sasukekun. Sasukekun finally got it and pulled it off with his teeth. He held it in his hand as a prize and kissed me.

"That was awesome," Sasukekun said to me; I blushed even more. Sasukekun closed his eyes and flung the garter as all the guys had lined up. As luck my have it Kakashi caught the garter. "Congrad, Kakashi-sensei!" Sasukekun came over and patted Kakashi on the shoulder with one hand as he held mine with another.

"I'm really nervous." Kakashi responded.

"Will Kakashi and Ino get down to the dance floor?" Jiraiya interrupted.

They both stood on the dance floor. Temari pulled out a chair for Ino. Jiraiya began the club/stripper music. Kakashi got down on one knee as if he was about to start putting the garter on Kakashi. Just as she sat comfortably, Kakashi reached into his pocket. We all thought that he was taking the garter out; he pulled out a small blue box.

"All the people I loved had been killed a long time ago, but then you came along and I had someone new to love so what I'm trying to say is, Ino Yamanaka, will you marry me?" Kakashi said.

"Yes!" Ino said, smiling and blushing.

"Wow that was fast!" I said, "Talk about speedy delivery!"

"Yeah, well now that all the big events of the wedding and reception are done." Sasukekun whispered, "We can go."

I looked at Sasukekun and blushed, pointed to Shikamaru on his knees in front of Temari, "Not yet." I blurted out.

Shikamaru took out a black box, "Temari, will you marry me?"

"Yes Shikamaru, of course!" Temari screeched and kissed Shikamaru.

I turned to Sasukekun, "Now we can go!"


	6. Chapter 6

Trying to leave

When Sasukekun heard me say that, he sprung up, took my hand heading towards the door. We should have known better.

"Looks like the groom is eager to get the bride home." JIRAIYA announced.

Naruto ran up to the stage, "Bon chick-ah bowwow." Naruto rushed back off the stage.

"Shut up, Naruto!" I told him, all the way at the arch.

"You guys aren't leaving that easy." JIRAIYA said.

"Oh geez," I said, blushing a lot, my head on Sasukekun's chest.

"It's alright, Sakurachan." Sasukekun whispered, stroking my hair. He turned to JIRAIYA, while still comforting me, "JIRAIYA what do you want us to do."

"Since this is impossible I'll make it easier," JIRAIYA started, just by the way he said that I knew this wasn't going well, "You guys can leave, I'll even carry you gifts out for you, along with all the bridal party will carry it out now, but one of you are going to carry the other in a bridal hold."

"Fine." Me and Sasukekun said.

"Sasukekun it might be easier if I carry you," I said.

"No, not with your back problems, I'm going to carry you," Sasukekun replied.

"But, Sasukekun, I'm h…"

"I know," Sasukekun interrupted, "but I'm sure I can carry you, I was planning to do it when we got to our room."

"But…" I started to say, Sasukekun leaned me over and kissed me. Sasukekun took one of his arms and put it behind my knee and picked me up in a bridal hold. "Wow, Sasukekun! You're stronger than I though." I said as Sasukekun carried me to the limo.

"I though it would be harder too. I guess I am strong. Well I told you I would do it." Sasukekun said then kissed me.

"I love you, Sasukekun." I said then kissed him.

"I love you too, Sakurachan" Sasukekun said. We had just got to the limo; Sasukekun laid me down in the limo and followed in. I sat up and leaned on his side, completely.


	7. Chapter 7

Limo ride

I was leaning on Sasukekun completely. Me and Sasukekun kissed the entire way there. We had decided on a small honeymoon. We went to Lancaster. The limo drove us back to Sasukekun's house. Sasukekun drove us about three hours to Lancaster. The location of the honeymoon really wasn't that important since we weren't really going to leave the room all that week. After three hours of talking, singing, and laughing, me and Sasukekun were at the hotel.


	8. Chapter 8

The First Day

We had arrived, Sasukekun parked the car. We both got out; we walked inside, with our bag of luggage each and went to the desk.

"So you are the new couple. Well your room is upstairs at the end of the hallway. Me and Sasukekun took the elevator right as we started walking half way down this red carpeted hallway to our room, Sasukekun stopped and kissed me. He shifted and picked me up in a bridal hold into our room. Sasukekun put me down, lying straight on the newly made bed. Sasukekun lay down next to me.

"I love you, Sakurachan." Sasukekun said.

"I love you too, Sasukekun." I replied.

"Well I guess you are now my wife right Sakurachan?"

"Yep. And you are my husband."

"Awesome!"

I started blushing, "Yeah it is."

"That dress must be getting annoying be now."

"Yeah it is, well why don't we both take them off? Cause um," I started blushing more. "I need someone to help with the zipper."

Sasukekun looked at me blushing a bit, "I'll help with that." I sat up, blushing a lot, sitting on the bed.

"That would be great, honey." I said. Sasukekun grabbed the zipper and slowly zipped down; I held the front as he did.

"Hey!" Sasukekun said, surprised.

"What?" I asked puzzled.

"Why are you holding your dress up? We are married now, Sakurachan, you don't have to hide yourself." Sasukekun replied.

I started blushing, "Well I don't want to be the only one sitting here half naked." I said, suggesting that he should take some of this clothed off as well.

"Oh, well does this help?" Sasukekun asked taking off the top half of his tux.

"Yeah a lot better." I said speaking softly, then kissing him. I then dropped my dress. Sasukekun sat there with only the bottom half of his tux on, me sitting next to him with only bra and underwear on.

"I love you, Sakurachan, my beautiful wife." Sasukekun said, pulling me closer.

"I love you too, Sasukekun, my sexy husband." I said blushing I moved onto lap.

"I like where this is going," Sasukekun said, blushing and putting arms around my waist.

"Um, Sasukekun. Can you take off you belt, it's starting to hurt."

"Oh ok." Sasukekun said, leaning me up by pushing on my butt up a little. Sasukekun pulled off his belt and sat me back down on his lap after removing his pants too, "sorry the pants are kinda lose without the belt."

"That's just fine with me." I told Sasukekun, excited.

"Sakurachan?"

"Yeah Sasukekun?"

"Uh, your bra hooks are starting to hurt." Sasukekun said blushing a bit.

I started giggling and blushing a lot, "Well if it hurts YOU, take it off."

"Ok," Sasukekun said excited. Sasukekun kissed me, and unhooked my bra; it hit the ground. Sasukekun then leaned back, with me still on his lap. I laid over next to him, my head on his chest. I was leaning on his side. I put my hands on the top of his boxers and started pulling down.

"Sakurachan, what are you doing?" Sasukekun asked calmly stroking my hair.

"Well we are married now." I told him, still pulling them down, just starting to show.

"Ok then," Sasukekun said then put his hands on my underwear and started pulling down. I finished getting his boxers off and they were now on the ground, my underwear quickly followed. I kissed Sasukekun passionately, maybe a bit too passionately. Me and Sasukekun, as man and wife had finally became one.


	9. Chapter 9

After Honeymoon

Let's just say the honeymoon scenes were repeating a lot so I won't write them. We didn't really leave the room. So I'll skip to when we get June 23, 2010. Me and Sasukekun are living in an apartment about five mutes from China University. We had just arrived for the first time. Well had moved some stuff into the apartment the week before we left. Jiraiya, Kakashi, Ino, Itachi, Sai, Choji(my little brother), Tenten, and Hinata had visited our apartment the day before, they had dropped off mine and Sasukekun's wedding presents, in the house, Since they had Hinata with them each present went in the room it should go in. Me and Sasukekun just arriving home boxed and present everywhere…


	10. Chapter 10

_before your normal chapter I would like to say one thing...I'm not going to continue to put up more and more chapters like this without some reviews...so if you like this story, please review, I will make the next chapter come out faster that way...thank you_

_Emk2617_

Getting home

Me and Sasukekun, just pulled up to the apartment building. We grabbed our bags, walked into the building. Each one carry one bag. This was our new home, till we could find a house; it was a regular one bedroom apartment. Me and Sasukekun walked up to the door, Sasukekun cracked it open, kissed me, and then picked me up in a bridal hold. He kicked open the door and I turned on the light.

"Surprise!" Hinata, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, and my friend Momo were there. Me and Sasukekun looked around shocked.

"hn. Hi guys." Sasukekun said.

"Aww…"Hinataica and Momo said talking about how Sasukekun had me in the bridal hold.

"What are you guys aw-ing about?" I said.

"About you two" Momo and Hinataica said.

I had just realized that Sasukekun was holding me in the bridal hold, "oh you're talking about…" I started blushing and held Sasukekun tight to me, "about Sasukekun carrying me."

Sasukekun started blushing, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"You two look soo cute!" Hinataica said.

We started blushing, "Well if you don't mind I'll be taking my bride to the bedroom." Sasukekun said. I blushed so much it hurt, I looked up at Sasukekun and realizing how much I was blushing, I automatically hid my head against Sasukekun's chest.

"Wooh, Didn't you two just get back from the honeymoon?" JIRIAYA asked.

"Yeah so?" Sasukekun said, carrying me towards the bedroom.

"You CAN get her pregnant this time." Momo said, as an inside joke me and her have.

"Oh I know." I said to her.

"Well then, let's get trying." Sasukekun said in an excited tone, but joking around.

"Before you know it, this apartment will be full of little Sakurachan and Sasukekun's." Momo said.

"Well if that is how it's going to be, we better get started." Sasukekun said, entering the bedroom. "We'll be back in about forty five minutes, you guys know where everything is.

"So you can get the party started and when our party ends we will come and join the party." I told them as Sasukekun closed the door.

"I rather join your party." Momo said jokingly, right as the door completely closed. Sasukekun laid me down and took off his shirt.

"Glad we ditched them for this!" I said extremely excited and happy to see Sasukekun without a shirt.

Side note:

Mine and Sasukekun's bedroom was a medium sized bedroom. The bed was ten feet away from the door. It was really average. IT was painted as if we were in the sky. The walls were painted in light blue and sponged with white to make clouds. It looked beautiful

(end of side note)

I laid on t he bed my hands over my head. Sasukekun slowly pulled up my shirt, kissing me on my stomach, then higher, higher, my chest, my neck, then my lips; my shirt was now on the ground. Sasukekun laid down next to me and kissed me. I unbuttoned the button on Sasukekun's jeans, as he unbuttoned mine. I slowly pulled Sasukekun's jeans down. As they hit the ground, Sasukekun pulled mine down. We started kissing more as my jeans hit the ground. This was as if we were claiming the apartment our new home, where our new life together was to begin. Well you guys all know what happened


	11. Chapter 11

Join back the party

After forty five minutes or so we exited the bedroom. All of them were playing music. The party wasn't much to talk about, but hey it was fun so I will add it in. So anyway as we left the bedroom to the party(yes, we have clothes back on , we did this before going back to the party)

"You guys done now?" Hinata said.

"I guess they are, Sakura's noises stopped." Momo said as we walked out.

I blushed a lot, "Shut up Momo, it's mine and Sasukekun's apartment and since he was causing the noises I think both people who live in this apartment are fine with it!" I said.

Sasukekun blushed a bit, "I have no problem with Sakurachan's noises."

I really started blushing then, but Inopig had to interrupt, "EWWW……."

"Shut up, Inopig…" Before I could finish my thought, Sasukekun kissed me.

"Eww…" Inopig interrupted again.

"Kakashi please control your fiancee'" me and Sasukekun said. Then Sasukekun kissed me again.

"Well to change the subject, I know Kakashi and Inopig got engaged and so did Cat and Diego…" I started to say.

"Yep!" Cat scretched, "See my ring!" Cat stretched out her arm and put her ring in my face.

"Pretty, hey Inopig what does your ring look like?" I replied.

"Oh yeah," Inopig said, sticking out her hand to show me her ring.

"Good choice in rings guys."

"Thanks," they both said. The party continued; we danced about. Some how Momo got in a drunk like mode. Momo was always crazy so it didn't shock anyone when it happened. Momo started pretending to lap dance Jiraiya. Now that was funny,

"Momo were you born drunk?" I said, it was another one of our inside jokes.

"You know it, baby." Momo said to me, while leaning on me at the time.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Sasukekun yelled out.

"Just joking." Momo said, then sat on my lap

"Get the hell off!" Sasukekun yelled at Momo…JIRAIYA and Kakashi held him back as Inopig helped me get Momo off.

"Just get her some water and Jiraiya, do me a favor and dance with Momo. Meanwhile Sasukekun, please calm down, for me." I said then got up and kissed Sasukekun passionately.

"Do you want to go back to the bedroom?" Sasukekun said to me playfully.

"After everyone leaves, yes." I whispered to him.

"Ok, thanks everyone, but, uh, you know, leave!" Sasukekun said to everyone.

"Sasukekun!" I yelled, blushing a lot, "No everyone can stay." I then whispered to Sasukekun, "there will be plenty of time for that, trust me, they did the unpacking for us, all we have to do is move somethings around. They saved us hours of unpack, so we have a lot more alone time." Sasukekun's eyes seemed to light up.

"Well then, let's party on!" Jiraiya said, took Momo's hand and started dancing, pulling Momo away from the table, where she was drinking water.

"I'd hate to see Momo drunk or high, if she is naturally like this." Inopig said.

"Inopig, don't start pushing my buttons! Don't insult my other friends." I said insulted that she would say that about one of my friends.

"Billboard brow," Inopig started to say. Sasukekun saw me getting mad at Inopig; he rushed over to me and nudged me to sit on his lap. I did so, Sasukekun then took his arms and wrapped them around my waist, holding me back. "I'm not insulting her, she is just out there" Inopig finished.

"Inopig, that's insulting. Out there? Out there?! You must be kidding me. You are telling me what out there is! You are calling someone else our there?! You have no right, Ino Yamanaka." I started yelling at her.

"Oh god." Hinata started to say.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"She called her Ino Yamanaka, She only says her real full name if she is really mad. Inopig is playful or somewhat mad. But if she said Ino Yamanaka, there is going to be trouble."

Sasukekun realized what was next. "Sakurachan?" he said to me holding me tighter.

I turned around, "yeah Sasukekun…" Sasukekun kissed me immediately and passionately.

"Fell better?" Sasukekun asked.

"Yeah, lots better." I responded, "Thanks baby." I kissed Sasukekun again.

"Anytime honey. You are my wife now." Sasukekun said.

I started blushing, "Yep and you are my husband."

Jiraiya walked up, "will you two get a room!" he yelled.

"Um…This is our apartment, we have all the rooms in this apartment!" I said, then kissed Sasukekun again, "So you guys don't need to throw a fit, Sasukekun will you dance with me?"

"Of course." Sasukekun said. I got off his lap and he folled me. Hinata went to the sound system and played mine and Sasukekun's wedding song. We stood in the middle of everyone, slow dancing like we had done before.

"I love you, Sasukekun." I said, as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Sakurachan." Sasukekun said, lifted up my chin and kissed me. We continued dancing that way throughout the song.

slam

The door swang open, Naruto had come; "Sorry for being late, I was getting my stuff from my mom's cause when I leave here I'm going to the airport."

"Why?" I said to Naruto, he was like a little brother to me after all.

"Oh, I'm moving to Suna, remember that job offer I got back when you and Sasukekun just started dating." Naruto said in reply.

"You mean the one from two years ago?" I asked.

"Yeah, they told me I had to be eighteen, well I am now and the job is still open and they offered it to me, I'm taking it!" Naruto said.

"That's awesome lil' bro! But you better get on the computer and talk to us sometimes. Also, if I have a kid…" I started to say.

Sasukekun pulled me in by my waist, "If we have a kid." Sasukekun corrected.

"Ok, if we have a kid. You better be here to see your nephew/niece every once in a while." I finished saying.

"Yeah, yeah…That won't be for a while." Naruto said.

"Yeah," me and Sasukekun responded. We all continued the party.


	12. Chapter 12

First day as Married College Student

The party, wedding, reception, and honeymoon was over. It was time to face the world as Sakura Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha's wife. This day was interesting. Me and Sasukekun had no common classes, I was a secondary in Education major, Sasukekun was a leadership(for him to rebuild his clan). We meet sometimes between classes, lunch, and now everyday after classes.

It was morning now. The sun shone through the blinds in our bedroom apartment. It shone through the blinds into the room and rested on Sasukekun's face. He looked perfect. I always knew he was. It was seven o'clock and our first classes were eight fifteen and eight thirty. I needed to wake him up, but he looked so perfect I didn't want to wake him up. He couldn't be late though. So I turned around and kissed him. Sasukekun woke right up.

"Oh, hey honey." Sasukekun said, yawning, then kissed me good morning. Me and him left from our room and get something to eat.

"So what do you want to eat, Baby?" I asked Sasukekun.

"Will you make it for me?" Sasukekun questioned.

"Well you are my husband, so why not?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you can help."

"I'd love too."

"So what should we eat?"

"I don't know…Pancakes?"

"Ok! I put on an apron.

"Well umm…Can you take the clothes off underneath of your apron?" Sasukekun asked blushing a lot.

I started blushing from the thought of him asking that, "ok…" I quietly said, carefully removing my clothes, trying not to show too much skin, which was kind of an issue; the apron was extremely short on me, It barely covered my hips. Also I was very big chested, it was a fact hard to hide. This small apron didn't help, it was extremely small barely covering half.

"Now that is awesome!" Sasukekun said looking at me in the apron alone.

"I'm glad you think do." I said, blushing and studdering a bit.

"Of course I do."

"Well this apron is barely worth wearing, it's more in the way then helping." I said blushing, not implying anything by it.

"Well if that's the case, take it off." Sasukekun said.

"Would you like that better?"

"Yeah, I would."

"Ok, but uh… you have to take off your clothes too." I said, blushing extremely.

"I like where this is going." Sasukekun said, blushing, taking off his shirt.

"No I like where this is going!" I said excited when looking at Sasukekun as he had his shirt off and was taking off his boxers.

"Really?" Sasukekun said as he sat at the kitchen table completely naked.

"Yeah I do." I said blushing, looking at my incredibly sexy husband.

"Well," Sasukekun said, standing up from his seat and walking over to me, kissed me passionately and, "How about now?" put himself inside me.

"oh I love where this is going, well is." I said, blushing as Sasukekun held me in close. "But how about we…um…lay on something flat, like the table first?"

"Sounds fine to me." Sasukekun said. We stopped to walk to the empty table. I sat on top, Sasukekun kissed me and slowly leaned me back with him.(Yes we had sex right on the kitchen table, but let's skip passed that).

I looked at the kitchen time, still sitting on the table next to Sasukekun; it was 7:35!

"Uh, it looks like we need to finish breakfast, fast…" I still need to take a shower and go to class in thirty minutes!" I said realizing the time.

"Um…baby?" Sasukekun said, seeing how I was panicking.

"Yes honey?" I asked wondering what he wanted.

"I knew we'd use up all our time, so I turned the clock an hour ahead.

"You mean it's 6:35?"

"Yeah it is… check our cell phones."

I went over to our cells, "6:35…Wow we have a lot of time then."

"Yep and I know just how to use it." Sasukekun said, then kissed me passionately.

I fixed up pancakes for us, forgetting I still had no clothes on. As I put them on the table I realized me and Sasukekun hadn't changed yet. I sat down next to Sasukekun; our chairs touching. We both shared the plate; we feed each other.

By the time we finished breakfast it was 7' o clock.

"Well I ought to be talking a shower now." I said to Sasukekun, placing the pate in the sink.

"Yeah, me too…Can I join you?" Sasukekun asked.

"You are my husband right?"

"Yeah."

"We do have a while till classes start right?"

"Yep."

"So why not?"

"Ok, I will then." Sasukekun said blushing, grabbed my hand as we went to go take a shower.

We got in the small shower of our apartment, since it was so small, me and Sasukekun had to stay close, we faced each other.

"Do you want me to help?" I asked Sasukekun, thinking maybe I could wash his back or something.

"Sure, I'd love some. Could I help you?" Sasukekun asked to me.

"Of course." I took the soap and started to help him with his back.

I'm sure you all can guess what happened nest. So I'll skip to going to class.

Sasukekun drove up to class around 8. We were the newlyweds on campus. AS we walked the rest of the way to my class, since mine was 8:15.

"Well, I'll miss you." I said to Sasukekun, as we arrived at my class 2 minutes early.

"I'll miss you too." Sasukekun said back to me. Do to University of China's PDA(Public displays of affection) rules, we snuck a kiss. Sasukekun reluctantly walked off to his class as I walked into mine.

Class started and people would give off these weirds looks. I go plenty of questions too;

"Are you really married?"

I'd answer "Yes, to Sasuke Uchiha."

"How does it feel to be married so young?"

I'd answer to that, "It's great, I've been with Sasukekun for three years now. It's great!"

"Are your parents ok with you being married?"

"I'm nineteen, my parents are fine with it as long as I'm sure it's what I want and I'm positive it is."

"Well congrads."

"Thanks."

"Well what is your last name now?"

"It's Uchiha, U-C-H-I-H-A."

"Congrads, Mrs. Uchiha."

It's amazing how I still blush at that name, "Thanks."

The day was filled with these conversations. It was odd, but inviting, everyone seemed fine with it.

Me and Sasukekun meet up all throughout the day, before and after classes, lunch, and any breaks.


	13. Chapter 13

Pro log to "The announcements"

It had been about four months since the wedding and Inopig and Kakashi's, along with Temari + Shikamaru's engagement. Inopig + Kakashi told us that they had something important to tell us. All the girls were thinking Inopig was pregnant, guys started to think so too. They told us that they wanted me and Sasukekun to travel up to Konoha this weekend. It seemed weird since we were coming home for Thanksgiving in three weeks, and we had to be there for them to tell me so. That was extremely odd for them. So me and Sasukekun agreed to go.

We'd packed up our stuff to go this weekend.

"You ready, baby?" Sasukekun asked me as we packed up the car.

"Yep." I said as I threw my last bag into the trunk.

"Well then one more thing to do before we get going." Sasukekun said, pulling me in and kissed me. I started blushing and kissed him back. My tight jeans against his baggy ones, my tight blue v-neck t-shirt against his white t-shirt, my black jacket opened to him and his black jacket to me. We then jumped into the car.


	14. Chapter 14

The announcements

Me and Sasukekun had just arrived at the old Konoha High, where we all meet.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Clarke." Inopig said joking around.

"Man, I still blush to that!" I said as I stepped out the door, "Hey Ino."

"Hey Billboard brow." Inopig said back.

"I see you and Kakashi are still doing fine." I stated.

"Yep. So are you and Sasuke." Inopig reluctantly stated back.

"Yep." I said and smiled. Sasukekun stood next to me and put his arm around my waist.

"Aww…"Inopig said.

"Like you and Kakashi don't do that!" I snapped back, "Don't do that!"

Both of them started blushing a lot. Inopig seemed almost left speechless.

"You guys just got back together and you are already fighting!" Kakashi moaned out. Kakashi never did like it when me and Inopig would fight, though fighting like that was playing around for me and Inopig. Sasukekun didn't care if me and Inopig play fought, he knew that was all it was, not real.

"Fine, fine, Onii-chan, geez, we were just playing." I said (Kakashi isn't my older brother, but he is like an older brother to me.)

"Yeah, Kakashi-kun, we'll stop." Inopig added.

"We were just playing fighting onii-chan." I finished.

"It's hard for me to tell, I don't want you two fighting." Kakashi replied.

"So what did you guys calls us up to tell us?" Sasukekun said, changing the subject.

"Well…"Inopig started.

"What?" I said

"We are going to have…" Kakashi said and trailed off.

"What? A baby?" me and Sasukekun yelled.

"No bakas, the wedding in two years!" Inopig yelled.

"How is that a surprise Inopig? You said that originally you weren't going to get married till after college, two years will be on our final year or we will be out. Depends on the time of year." I stated.

"Well it's going to be in December."

"Ok, no what's different, so why did you make us travel to hear that, we would have been home in three weeks anyway?" I asked.

"It's because…" Kakashi started to say, but Inopig cut him off.

"We want you to help us plan it." Inopig said.

"Why us? Jess helped plan mine and Sasukekun's" I said.

"Jess is planning ours too, but you guys have been through it and maybe give some help from experience." Inopig explained.

I looked at Sasukekun, "Sure we can help." Sasukekun said, "though I don't know how much help we will be."

"Thanks," Inopig said, extremely hyper now.

"I guess that means, we'll have to come to Konoha more." I said, giggling to Sasukekun.

"Yep! And you better show!" Inopig yelled, still hyper

"Calm your little blonde Inopig butt down!" I yelled.

"No billboard brow!" Inopig said, obviously way too hyper.

"Kakashi control your women." Sasukekun said, partically joking.

"Well I'm hungry. Ino, want to go get some lunch now?" I said.

"You're on Sakura! Let's go!" Inopig replied.


	15. Chapter 15

The lunch

We all went to lunch. We were talking about random things from back in high school.

"Remember Mr. Kabuto would pick us out before everyone else?" Ino said to me.

"Yeah and how if something went wrong we were the first to blame."

"How he was shocked about us singing out loud for fun."

"Yep. Choir class, it's crazy"

ring

My cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Sakura!"

"Temari? What's up?" I said.

"I heard you were in Konoha again." Temari said.

"Yep, me and my husband."

"So it's you and Sasuke?"

"Yep, we are lunch with Ino and Kakashi."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, we just got here. So if you and Shikamaru want to join us…"

"No, but do you want to join us for dinner?" Temari suggested.

I looked at Sasuke who heard and knodded his head. "Ok, which restaurant and where?"

"Pizza hut, by the school at five."

"Alright, bring a binder."

"I don't know why, but ok."

I hung up the phone, "Sorry Temari called. We'll meet them later." I said.

"It's cool." Ino said.

"So do you have anything to write in?" I asked Ino.

"Didn't you teach me in high school that I should?"

"Yeah, but since when have you listed to me?"

"Well I did this time. I brought a binder to plan."

"Ok, good. First thing is first when is it?"

"Don't know the exact date, but winter in two years." Ino replied.

"Is that right, Kakashi?" I asked.

"Yeah, December would be good." Kakashi responded.

"Ok, that's a start, so I'm guessing, like a winter wonderland wedding and reception." I questioned.

"maybe." Ino said.

"Well for the last part of the wedding, well guys stand up." I said.

"What?" Ino said confused.

"Just do it!" I responded.

"Fine!" Ino said up unwilling to.

"We are going to need a stool for Ino when it comes to kissing the bride." I said in a serious tone, just joking though. Ino being extremely short and Kakashi pretty tall.

"SHUT UP, SAKURA!" Ino yelled, blushing.

"I was joking." I said to Ino and Kakashi.

"Though it maybe a good idea." Sasuke added.

"Who asked you, Sasuke?" Ino yelled.

I put my arms around Sasuke, "Sasukekun, calm down."

"It's ok, Sakurachan. I'll calm down." Sasuke told me, "Look Ino! Don't scare my wife, by making Sakurachan think that I'm going to get too upset!" Sasuke yelled at Ino.

"Kakashi!" Ino yelled and held Kakashi for comfort.

"Sasukekun, please stop." I said as I held Sasuke tight.

"Don't worry Sakurachan. I'll calm down." Sasuke said.

"Ok, Sasukekun." I said then kissed Sasuke.

"Um…let's just forget about all of this." Kakashi said, holding onto Ino so she would calm down.

"Ok Kakasensei." I responded.

"Yeah, ok Kakashi." Sasuke said.

"What about you Inopig" I said.

"Don't start billboard brow! But fine Kakashikun." Ino snapped.

"So what else do we need?" Kakashi said trying to change the topic.

"Guest list." Sasuke said. "One of the most annoying parts."

"I bet, well me and Kakashikun will start that tonight." Ino said.

"When do you want to meet for the next meeting about this?" I asked.

"Tomorrow for dinner?" Ino asked, looking at Kakashi, he knodded.

"Um…" Turned to Sasuke, "Well we are here all weekend for this."

"Sure." Sasuke said, "where?"

"Kakashikun?" Ino looked at him, suggesting a place, by her look.

"My apartment?" Kakashi said, asking if that was ok.

"Sure." I said then looked at Sasuke who seemed to agree.

"Well you guys start the guest list and pick the bridal party and we will regroup about this tomorrow at dinner then I guess." I said.

"Bridal party?" Ino and Kakashi asked.

"I looked at Ino, "You're maid of honor." I then looked at Kakashi, "And your best man." Then I turned to both, "And the jrs and other members, standing up with you guys."

"Ok," Ino said a little shaky. We all paid for the lunch and left.

Ok! Hi this is Ino Yamanaka! I'm going to be the narrator of the next chapter deal with it!


	16. Chapter 16

Yes I used mind transfer jutsu on Sakura so I could write this…

Sakura's bachlorette party

Ok we talked about our pasts, I remember her bachlorette party with perfectly clear details. Ok here it goes, Temari and I planned everything. Need I say more? I didn't like so.

Sakura comes in, "So why do we need to try on the dresses again?" (ok, so we never technically had her permission to have a bachlorette party for her, but what she didn't know wouldn't kill us.) I pushed her through the door,

"Surprise!"

"What the hell are you doing in Ino's suite?" She shouted, "Holding a party or something?"

"DAMN IT INO, YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSTED TO TELL HER!" Temari yelled while shaking me back and forth (note Well She shakes fast and it took 5 seconds end note)

I was starting to taste what I had eaten earlier until Sakura said, "She never told me anything about a party…"

"SEEEEEE?" I said while still being shook like a maraca.

"Well we got you an early wedding present!" said Hinata. Sakura eyes widened as she pulled the ribbon off the package and ripped off the paper to open the box with a…

"What the HELL?!?" She shouted as she pulled out a red and black bustee'.

"What?" I said, "It's a tradition that my family gives their friends embarrassing and suggestive –cough- -cough- gifts." I said.

"So, someone gave you're mom," she said pulling it up higher, "something like this?"

"No," I said my mom's was all black and my great aunt who's in a wheelchair gave it to her." The others gave me this "OM-gosh we so didn't need to know that" look.

"OK, to change the subject," started Hinata, "Why don't we start with the guy's gag gift?" She gave an evil smile and pointed to the big cake behind her. Everyone in the room, but Sakura smiled. The cake, the cake was on a giant platform.

"Hina did you call him?" Temari asked. Hinata nodded, "He's already here isn't he?"

Neji walked out of the kitchen.

"Ok, so are we going to do this or what?"

"Yes," I said, "Here's your cash." I passed him the envelope with $200 in cash to him.

"I'm so ready." He said. Hinata pulled the lever and he got underneath it, the paper on top russled a bit.

"I'll go" I said, "It's Kakashi's room after all." They all nodded. The plan was about to be put into effect. I pulled the cake to Kakashi's room and I left him a note. It said:

"Call me before you eat it Kakashikun!

Ino-chan"

I heard him open the door and pull it in. My cell rang, I ran back into my room and Hina called Neji. I flipped open my phone and heard him scream , "OH MY GOD!" I started to laugh. Neji had come out of the stripper cake.

"Um, Ino?" Kakashi said, I could tell he was pissed off.

"Hi Kakashikun?" I said in my most innocent voice.

"You can have the cake back." He said.

"Huh?" I said falling backwards.

"We took Neji out, you can have it back."

"Um…ok"

"I'll bring it to your suite"

"Thanks."

"Love you."

"Love you too." I hung up. "Ok what just happened?" There was a knock on the door; it was Kakashi. He looked sorta angry.

"I'm sorry." I said, giving him the puppy dog pout, praying in my head that it would work.

"It's ok, here's your cake back." He pushed it back in my room, "Bye!" He ran back to his room. I shrugged my shoulders. All of a sudden Sasuke popped out of the cake with only his boxers on. We all screamed bloody murder, except Sakura. The guys all ran back.

"Sasuke, weren't supposed to take off your clothes!" Kakashi said.

I don't think I should tell you the rest, Sakura, I'll let you take it from here. But after that they disappeared… Ok Sakura, just go back to what you were saying before, I don't think anyone want to know what happened after that!


	17. Chapter 17

Too bad Ino!

(In side Sakura's mind)

Inner Ino:

Damn you! We all heard you don't scar everyone else! EVERYONE SKIP THIS CHAPTER! FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY!

Inner Sakura:

You heard us?

Inner Ino:

Duh, how could we not? You guys were loud --'

Inner Sakura:

blushing what exactly did you guys hear?

Inner Ino:

Enough

Inner Sakura:

Like what? Talking?

Inner Ino:

We heard everything ok? Jesus Christ!

Inner Sakura:

Then what were we doing smart one?

Inner Ino:

This may not be a children's book, but I bet your children will find it!

Inner Sakura:

Well what did you hear exactly?

Inner Ino:

…….….thumping …….

Inner Sakura:

From what?!

Inner Ino:

You know…

Inner Sakura:

You think we did "it"?

Inner Ino:

Me and everyone within a 2 mile radius

Inner Sakura:

DAMN IT!

Inner Ino:

eye twitching

Inner Sakura:

Like you and Kakashi don't know!

Inner Ino:

release

(Kakashi grabs book)

Kakashi:

I only half understood that…

Ok people this is Kakashi and I'm going to be writing the bachelor party for Sasuke… I hope it goes well…

And in my stories there's more description then words.


	18. next chapter

Dear readers,

I need some reviews…..there really is no need for me to put these up if you readers will not respond at all…it's empty pride in work that I get…no flames please…let me put it this way, if you hate what I'm writing #1 why are you still reading #2 is it worth your time to write a flame……if you don't like it just stop reading it…..I need some reviews if you guys want the next chapter….it actually takes effort on my part to write and then type this up... a review would be appreciated over here……please review…I will put up the next chapter if I get just one review, so if you review you are letting everyone gain a new chapter, you do make a difference for one review I'll put up the next chapter

The author,

Emk2617


	19. Chapter 19

Here is the new chapter, you can thank abananax98 for the review that gave you this new chapter. I told you all it would take is one review and you get the next chapter, I'll keeping this policy…so if you want the next chapter, I want one review...Then you will get a mention just like abananax98 for sending the review….Thanks again abananax98 for sending the review, hope you like the chapter.

Sasuke's Bachlor party

We had it planned out. Alll of it. If it went well, this would be one funny night for the rest of us.

It was about 2 weeks from the wedding and we all had gone to southern Suna because it was warm down there and we were all in a party mood before Sasuke's big day. The day he'd be put on a leash.(No offense Sakura)

Sasuke has a habit of accasonally going on walks to think about things and calm down. So as Sasukewas coming back from a walk we would set off the party. The people who would be there were:: Me, Naruto, J ira iy a, Nej i , Sh ikam a ru, Gaa ra, Kaku ro, Kiba…and that's all we needed for a crazy night… course Gaa ra a lm ost d idn't make the cu t… He wanted a stripper… We all said No… But like any plan we hit a snag ; Sasuke cam e back early from his walk and Nej i d idn't show . So we tried to m ake do.

It all started off with Naruto m ak ing short jokes then him and Gaa ra getting into a fight and J ira iya was the ref… I won't say who won, but some of us lost lots of m oney on that. After that got boring , in lik e 5 m inutes, I whipped out a Nintendo gam e cube… a relic from our past… I proceeded to plug it in, pu t in the gam e and turn it on. The gam e was a classic we all knew and loved supersmash brothers m elee. So we had a series of m atches of which all let up to fights between m e and Kak u ro. Iu nforuntatly for Sasuke, he lost alm ost every m atch. After all of which he said , "Dam m it Kakash i, after 10 years I still can't bea t you at this gam e!!"

After that we all gave him gifts :w ire cutters, SOS transm itter, shovel, cam o clothing , and sleeping pills. Of course those where all joke s, and we had a good laugh at them , the real g ifts were : a shot glass collection, a new gam e for the com pu ter, m icrosofts newest vers ion of the i-pod, i- pod 4 .0, a rubber du cky, and a shirt say ing "I'm m a rried." After that I got a k nock at the door and opened it, there stood a big cak e. My first toughts was, "Dam n you Gaa ra, we said no strippers!!!" Then I noticed Ino 's note, "Call m e when you get this Kakash i-kun Ino- chan" So Iwheeled the cake in and ca lled Ino , bu t ju s t as she pick ed u p, Nej i popped ou t of the cake only w ea ring a speedo…

The only thing we cou ld say was "Oh m y god!!" After that I covered the sound rec iever on m y phone and asked, "Nej i , what the hell are you doing in tha t cak e?!?!"

"HAHAHA , Sorry guys, but the g irls pranked you ! heheheh." Nej i said.

"So let's get back at them ." excla im ed Naruto.

"I k now ! We send back the cake w ith Sasuke in it!" said J ira iy a .

"A ll right, let's just get J ira iy a ou t of the cak e." Sasuke sa id.(Note this took abou t 1 m inu te to do) So we put Sasuke in the cak e, all I needed to do was g ive it back , so I resum ed m y ta lk w ith Ino …

"Um … Ino… "

"H I Kakash i-Kun?" Ino said sound ing a little nervous .

"You can have you r cak e back ." I sa id .

"HUH?" I cou ld tell she was su rprised.

"W e took Nej i ou t, You can have it back."

"Um … ok"

"I' ll bring it to you r suite."

"Tha nk s."

"I love you."

"I love you too." After that she hu ng up.

"Ok boy' s plan pay back is a go!!" I told them . W e wheeled the cake to the g irl' s room to the door and ditched the cak e.

After it opened Ino was there and I had put on a sem i- m ad face.

"I'm sorry Ino sa id.

"It's ok , here's you r cak e back." I said , bearly able to k eep m y face in a mad shape.

After that I ran back to m y room and laughed because it was working… bu t I also felt bad for scaring Ino . The next thing we heard was all the g irls scream ing bloody m u rder, so we all ran back… We knew why they had

scream ed, Sasuke was sta n d ing there in only boxers.

"Sasuke you w a rn't supposed to take your clothes off!!!" I sa id.


	20. Chapter 20

I know I said no new chapters without 1 review, but since yesterday was Christmas I'll give you a gift, all the chapters I finish typing today will be up, review free, I'm only in this good mood thanks to what today is and the fact that someone reviewed last time, but after today I'm going back to 1 review for chapter or no new chapter, the same person can review and get the new chapter back up for everyone.

breathing heavily I finally got my book back from Kakashi...So here is the chapter I was going to write before.

Too bad Ino and Kakashi

Well anyway, before Sasukekun came out of the cake in only his boxers. I was sitting on the couch in the middle, while everyone else crowded around the cake.

"Well that was so funny!" Temari yelled.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed. Ino was still on the phone with Kakashi at the time. She just got back on the phone with him, actually.

"Ino, put him on speaker!" I suggested.

"Ok!" Ino yelled. Ino put the phone on speaker.

"Hey onii-chan!" I yelled.(yes I know Kakashi is like a older brother to me so everyone calm down)

"Hey Sakura. Us guys got you something for your bachloretter party!" Kakashi said with Naruto repeating in the background.

"What's that?" I asked, reluctantly.

"You'll see." Naruto said. Stripper music began to play. Sasukekun popped out of the cake, all the girls except me started screaming.

"There it is!" Naruto said laughing at the other girls' screaming.

"I like this surprise!" I said. Sasukekun walked over to the couch.

Sasukekun was blushing, "Well the guys thought you might want a stripper. Honestly I only would let you have one." Sasukekun said.

"Really? Who?" I responded.

Sasukekun straddled over my legs, "Me." Sasukekun said.

I started blushing, "Best stripper around." I stated. Sasukekun started blushing as he started, Sasukekun started blushing as he started to give me a lap Kakashice. "Hey baby, Why don't we continue this in the room."

"Please!" Ino yelled.

"Hold up! Then who will be our strippers!" Temari yelled. On que the other guys walked in to laugh at everyone's expression.

"There!" I said, grabbed Sasukekun's butt then his hands then dragged him in the bedroom.

"Wait, that's my room!" Ino yelled, but we had already locked the door and tuned everyone out.

"Well should I continue?" Sasukekun said.

"Yeah! I'd love that!" I responded.

"Ok, I will then!" Sasukekun said. He started to give me a lap Kakashice.

"Now, I really like this!" I said Sasukekun started blushing and took his boxers off. "This is awesome!" Sasukekun blushed even more. I pulled Sasukekun closer and kissed him then pushed him on the bed so that he was the one sitting on the bed so that he was the one sitting on the bed. "My turn!"

"Huh?" Sasukekun said confused.

"Well the only stripper you got was Neji." I said.

"NO! We wouldn't let Neji. So I didn't have one." Sasukekun said.

"Well I'll be your stripper." I said blushing and took my shirt off. I kissed Sasukekun.

"Ok, I really like this." Sasukekun said excited. I taughtingly slowly pulled down my jeans. I sat on Sasukekun's lap. "Now we are getting somewhere." Sasukekun said. I started blushing a lot and put his hand on the back of my bra, on the hooks. I lead him to unhook it, it hit the ground. I gave Sasukekun a lap Kakashice. Sasukekun put his hands on the edge of my red underwear and started pulling down, as he got them half way down I sat on his lap, face forward. Sasukekun went inside of me. I finished pulling my underwear the rest of the way off. Sasukekun started laying back.

"Sasukekun!" You know what is going to happen if you lay all the way back?" I reminded him.

"Yeah, I know, I want that, plus we already kinda are." Sasukekun said.

"Yeah, ok then." I said then kissed Sasukekun, pushing him back more.

It's kinda obvious to know what is happening now, and Ino is about to kill me for writing his so I'll skip(not that Ino could do anything to me, just she is annoying the hell out of me). Plus we better get back on track.

Ino:

mind transfer jutsu

Inner Ino:

And Sakura, you still owe me a new bed! And my carpet to be cleared.

Inner Sakura:

But don't you live with Kakashi now?

Inner Ino:

release


	21. Chapter 21

Before I start this chapter I would like to give a special thanks to xcess for sending in a review, all readers could thank xcess for getting this chapter out faster, the more reviews I have the more motivation I have to get these chapters out…the next chapter will cost one review from any reader…Repeats are allowed I'll still give out the next chapter…thanks again to xcess for the review

Dinner with Temari

After leaving Ino and Kakashi, it was already time to see Temari and Shikamaru so we rushed to Pizza Hut to meet them.

"Geez, we are going to be late!" I said to Jason, running inside.

Sasuke-kunlooked around, "Good old Temari, always late, just like Kakashi." Sasuke-kunstated.

"Geez. Always fashionably late."

"Yeah." We stadown in a booth, just as we sat, Temari burst in, dragging Shikamaru with her.

"There they are!" Temari points out me and Sasuke-kunsitting in the corner booth.

"Hey Temari!" I said as she sat down.

"Hey, me and Shikamaru have something to ask you guys!" Temari yelled, excited.

"Ok, what is it Temari?" I asked curiously.

"Will you help us plan our wedding?!" Temari yelled.

I looked at Sasuke-kun, he nodded and smiled, "Sure!" I told her. "So when do you want to get started?"

"NOW!" Temari yelled, pulled out a purple binder, most would use white, but Temari was always different, but in a good way. "So what's first?" Temari said excited. Shikamaru held her hand and smiled.

"Well a date?" I told her.

"TWO YEARS! Or maybe three."Temari yelled.

"Shikamaru smiled, "two years." He softly said.

"Well mark it Temari."

"Ok!" Temari grabbed the purple binder and wrote it, '2012'"

"Well next is your maid of honor, Temari and Shikamaru's best man." I said

"Where is Kakashi and Ino?" Temari randomly asked.

"They said they were going to Kakashi's place to fix dinner for them tonight, why?" I said.

"Well let's invite them here!" Temari said excited.

"Ok?" Sasuke-kunpulled out his cell and called Kakashi. "Hey Kakashi; you and Ino want to join me, Sakura-chan, Temari, and Shikamaru for dinner at Pizza Hut, by the old school?"

"Sure." Kakashi said after asking his fiancee'. "We'll be there in ten minutes." Kakashi said. We all knew he was going to be late, he was Kakashi after all. So we all ordered ours and their drinks.

After twenty minutes they came in running. We were so glad we ordered their drinks and sat in the corner booth.

"Sp what were you saying about your maid of honor Temari and Shikamaru's best man?"

"Ok," Temari said. "Shikamaru first."

Shikamaru quietly looked up, "Kakashi, I want you to be the best man."

"Sure Shikamaru." Kakashi said.

"Sakura?" Temari turned to me, "You be my maid of honor."

"Ok, Temari." I said.

"HEY! Why not me?!" Ino yelled.

"Because I said so!" Temari snapped back.

"But she will have to walk with my Kakashi-kun." Ino yelled.

"I have my own husband, Ino! Don't worry about it. Kakashi is my onii-chan and sensi, nothing more. Sasuke-kun is mine!" I said, angered she would think such. Who did she think she was? Kakashi is my onii-chan! Sasuke-kun is my husband not him. Is Ino jealous of me? Now way at all. Ino was content with her life and as a friend was only happy for me. She was just easily upset. That must be it.

"Why are you flipping out so much, Ino? You act like Sakura is going to steal Kakashi from you. She's not! She has me." Sasuke-kun finally spoke out.

"I don't know, momentary relapse." Ino said content with our answers. I was officially creeped out. Why was Ino so weird today? Was she pregnant, moody, run out of medicine, or pms-ing? No she isn't pregnant or pms-ing and medicine can't do all this. I'll just let it blow over.

"Well new thing, Temari and Shikamaru choosen. So what do you guys Say?" I asked Kakashi and Ino."

"No one you really know, Sakura!" Ino said bitterly.

"Ok Ino, but it's going to be hard to help you. I'm going to need a description." I explained.

"Well I changed my mind billboard brow, I don't want your help." Ino yelled.

"Fine what ever, Ino-pig!" I yelled back.

Ino left the booth, "let's go Kakashi-kun!" They left.

"I don't know what that all was about, but bye onii-chan." I said.

"Yeah, bye onii-chan!" Temari yelled after.

"Well like I was saying Temari, now which month?" I asked.

"Hmm…" Temari whispered to Shikamaru for a moment.

Shikamaru replied, "January."

"Really?" I said surprised.

"Yep." Temari said happily.

"Awesome! So the theme?" I questioned.

"I don't know." Temari said, puzzled at the thought of a theme. She didn't know she needed one.

"Winter wonderland or something like that?" I suggested.

"That's an awesome idea!" Temari said.

"Ok then." I said, "Well now you need to write it down." Then Temari grabbed her purple binder and wrote it. Again, "Well I'm guessing mainly red and white, right?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Temari yelled excited.

"It's settle then." I said.

"May I take your orders now?" The waiter finally came up and said.

That's all worth noting for now, more wedding planning went on, but I have to move on in the story. I'm sorry to all the people who are fans of Ino and Kakashi or of Temari and Shikamaru, but I must go on for now. Sorry


	22. Chapter 22

As a Christmas present for you I'll give you this chapter too without an review, but I want a review for the next one please!!!

Aftermath

Inner Sakura:

After that Ino-pig incident I needed some cherring up. How was it someone I swore would never get to me, did? How could someone do that so many times, but yet it hurts the Ino-pige as the first? I never did understand that. I've always been known to hide emotions of hurt and after that, that bottleing, I needed something. Something to cheer me up…Well more like someone to visit. I got it, I'll visit Momo?

Normal Sakura:

"Hey Momo." I said, calling her cell.

"Hey one-chan! What's up?" Momo said.

"Well I'm in town, so I thought maybe me, you, and Sasuke-kun could all hang out."

"Sure, but what's wrong?" Momo asked, she could tell by the tone in my voice.

"One word, Ino-pig."

"Geez…isn't she always the one who does that to you. Why are you still friends with her?"

Sasuke-kun interrupted, "Because we are friends with Kakashi."

"Hey Sasuke!" Momo yelled, "Oh right, I mean, Onii-chan!"

"Yep." I said taking the phone back, "So when do you want us over"

"How about now?" Momo asked. I looked at Sasuke-kun, he saw how I was truly upset and that I was trying my hardest to hide it. He knew a trip to Momo's would cheer me up; suicides, truth or dare, religion jokes, and twister. We were still at Pizza Hut thought, Temari and Shikamaru just left and we were figuring were to go next. Sasuke-kun saw I was about to cry for bottling up so much.

Sasuke-kun took the phone, "Be there in one hour."

"Ok!" Momo said excited. Sasuke-kun hung up.

"We ought to go to the hotel now. Obviously, you need sometime to calm down." Sasuke-kun said holding my hand (Temari and Shikamaru had already paid for the whole dinner). We walked to the car. Sasuke-kun drove to the nearby hotel. It was deadly silent in the car for those five minutes. If I wasn't holding back tears, I would have started an conversation.


	23. Chapter 23

I had nothing better to do for that next 30 minutes so the next chapters that I type in 30 minutes are no review needed to be posted chapters, which basically means, you might want to start reviewing cuz this and the next chapter are the last chapters you are getting without reviews.

Comforting

We got to hotel. Sasuke-kun went around the car and helped me out. I was going unusually slow; I was too upset to move fast. This was way too much for me to handle at once. I had just got married about four months! Now helping Cat and Diego and Sam with her drama starting This is too much! How was I to deal with this?! Sasuke-kun walked with me, hand in hand. We each had one bag in our other hand. Sasuke-kun got the key. Our room was at the end of the hall; We walked there. I still tried holding my tears back, but it was killing me. Sasuke-kun looked and saw my pain, he looked worried. We were half way down the hallway when.. The toll began to take; I was shaking…Sasuke-kun worried as he felt my hand shaking in his.

"Sakura-chan?" Sasuke-kun's voice was shaking from his worry, but I was shaking too much to talk. "Just cry Sakura-chan!" Sasuke-kun said, knowing that if I cried the effects would lessen, they would still be there, but they would lessen. His voice was still full of fear and worry, it shock moderately. My body still was shaking, I nodded and after another nod from Sasuke-kun, "Sakura-chan, please let yourself cry, I can't stand seeing you like this." Sasuke-kun continued worried about my shaking. I let a tear fall. Sasuke-kun picked me up in a bridal style and quickly opened the door and laid me down on the bed. My shaking went down to a minium. "I love you, Sakura-chan." Sasuke-kun said when he placed me on the bed. I was still too shaken to speak.

All I could let out was an, "I…I…I…I…" after that Sasuke-kun kissed me and held me tight. He laid on the bed next to me and held me in his arms.

"Don't worry, I know what you are trying to say, Sakura-chan. Just calm down. I love you, Sakura Uchiha, my wife." Sasuke-kun said, holding me tighter. I placed my head on his chest. I nodded to him.

Inner Sakura:

How I wish I could just talk right now, there was something I really wanted to tell him. But instead all I could do was smile, nod, and cuddle against him(all of which I did). When could I tell him? I t had to be soon. But when? Maybe tomorrow. Yeah, tomorrow maybe best. But this had to be said alone. No one else should know, yet. They will know right afterwards, this news is too important to not to. Tomorrow is going to be the right time to tell him? I still cuddled next to Sasuke-kun as I thought all of this, thoughts raced through my mind…crap…I just though of one thing.

Normal Sakura:

"Sasuke-kun, call Momo…say after I wake……"I said stuttering, shaking and fell asleep right after saying wake. All of that shaking and drama had drained all my energy. I heard Sasuke-kun in my sleep:

"Sakura-chan! Save your energy! Wait…When you're wake! ...When will that be?!" The thing was, no matter how much I wanted to answer or at least open my eyes and nod, I couldn't. Sasuke-kun realized this, "ok Sakura-chan." He said calmly, "I'll call her." I fell into a deep sleep. Too deep to dream or to remember what it was.


	24. Chapter 24

I know it's really short, but it beats nothing right?

Wake up!!!

After that all I could remember was my desire to wake up, but I couldn't, not for a while. When I woke it was eight; I'd been sleeping for two hours! I woke with Sasuke-kun still sitting there, my head on his lap, his legs up on the bed, but his back against the wall the bed laid against. I looked up at Sasuke-kun, he was still awake. He sat here all two hours and watched me sleep. My body was curled up against his, he was stroking my hair, that's why I was sleeping so soundly. That always did put me in a deep comfortable sleep; that's why he did it, to make me sleep soundly to feel better.

Sasuke-kun just saw me open my eyes, "Hey beautiful, you had me worried!" Sasuke-kun's eyes were red; he'd been crying ever me. He really did love me.

"I'm sorry." I said, my eyes watering.

"It's ok, Sakura-chan." Sasuke-kun said holding me tighter. "Just Sakura-chan…"

"Yeah Sasuke-kun." I said my eyes watering as a looked at him.

"Please, don't cry anymore." Sasuke-kun said.

"Ok, but the same goes for you." I replied a smile went across mine and his face.

"Ok….wait! How did you? My eyes are red aren't the?" Sasuke-kun finally settled on those words.

I kissed him, "Yes they are."

"Well I guess I ought to call Momo while you clean up." Sasuke-kun suggested.

"Yeah that would be great; thanks baby." I said. "I love you, Sasuke-kun."

"I love you too, Sakura-chan."


	25. Chapter 25

This chapter's thanks you goes to abananax98. Thanks to abananax98 here is the next chapter…thanks for the review and keep the reviews up the more reviews the faster the chapters come out…just one review get you the next chapter and a mention of who you are and that you are the one responsible for it being put up…thanks for all reviews…just one review will get you the next chapter…Thanks again to abananax98 for the review. Hope you like the new chapter.

Double trouble

We arrived at Momo's place. Momo had just got a new apartment. I was afraid to go to a place that Momo owns; though we went anyway.

"You ready?" Sasuke-kun asked me, worried I was still having a problem.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. You?" I replied.

"Yeah, let's go then." Sasuke-kun said, got out of the car and held my hand to her door. I knocked on her door.

"Hey Sakura! My onee-chan!" Momo said as she opened her door, "and my new onii-chan!"

"Momo, it's been about four months!" I replied.

"Oh, yeah, just not used to it." Momo said.

I kissed Sasuke-kun, "well it's been four awesome months!" I said.

"Just get in here you love birds." Momo said.

"Cheep…cheep…" I spoke joking.

"Let's go in now, Sakura-chan." Sasuke-kun said, smiling. He was feeling better that I was already joking around.

"Ok, Sasuke-kun!" I replied; we walked in.

"Let's all have a suicide!" Momo yelled.

"Well what did you put in them?" I asked.

"Only the best; Ginger ale, mellow yellow, coke, black cherry fresca, sprite, and a bit of cranberry grape juice, like you taught me would taste good in it." Momo replied.

"Make mine grande, my ninja sister!" I told Momo.

We drank up tons of suicides and proceeded to play twister.

"Right hand yellow ." Momo yelled to Sasuke-kun.

I started blushing, "But the only way there is over my chest." I commented.

"I love this game." Sasuke-kun replied.

"SASUKE-KUN!" I said, blushing a lot, losing balance as Sasuke-kun reached his arm over my chest, but stopped over my chest to get a feel. "SASUKE-KUN!:

"What?" he replied, blushing, knowing of exactly what he did.

"You know what you did, I'm about to fall and you do that?!" I said blushing an insane amount.

"Don't worry if you fall I'll Temarich you," Sasuke-kun said, then put his hand on yellow.

"Aww…" Momo said.

ring, ring, ring

My cell phone went off in my pocket.

"Well you better be ready to Temari…" and as I said that, I fell, Sasuke-kun actually caught me, well kinda, he put his arms where I was to fall, cushioning my fall. "Thanks baby!" I said quickly kissed him and answered the phone. "Hello" I said answering the phone.

"Hey!" the voice said excited, it was a girl who had called, I could tell.

"Hey Hinata…you rang." I said, identifying the voice as Hinata's.

"I heard you were in Maryland."

"Yep."

"I also heard you had lunch with Ino and Kakashi along with dinner with Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, and Kakashi."

"Yeah, we just got back today. Ino + Kakashi were the ones to call us to Maryland early."

"And you didn't visit or tell me,yet?!"

"Sorry."

"Well where are you at now?" Hinata questioned.

"Momo's" I replied.

"You mean Momo from the party, the one who danced with Jiraiya. I heard she got a new place. It's really nice, I've seen for myself."

"OH so you and Momo are closer friends now."

"Yeah, we are friends."

"Is that Hinata?" Momo interrupted.

"Yep." I replied to Momo.

"Tell her to come on over!" Momo told me.

I turned my attention back to the phone, "Momo said come on over! Suicides, twister…."

"SUICIDES, NO SAKURA, NO SUICIDES FOR YOU!" Hinata yelled, "I'll be right over." Oh geez double trouble, here we come.

Hinata showed up, "Sakura, enough suicides." She told me as she walked through the door.

"What ever, I already had ten." I told her.

"Oh geez." Hinata commented.

"Well anyway." Momo interrupted. We all decided to be thirteen for the time and play truth or dare.

"Truth or dare, Sasuke-kun?" Momo asked, a devilish smile on her face. This worried me that she did that, she had something in mind. It wasn't going to be great to her and embrassing for him. What was it.

"Dare." Sasuke-kun said.

I leaned on Sasuke-kun and smiled, "Now that's sexy." I quietly said, blushing serverally.

"Thanks baby." Sasuke-kun said, then kissed me.

"Well, I dare you….To strip to your boxers infront of all three of us, now." Momo said.

"Nice one Momo!" I said excited and blushing.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke-kun said.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun." I said sweetly.

"You have to do it!" Momo said.

Sasuke-kun started blushing, "umm…" Then Momo started playing stripper music. Everyone got up to Dance, except Sasuke-kun.

"Come on, baby." I told Sasuke-kun, "If you absolutely need it, I'll do it too."

"Two for the price of one!" Momo said joking.

"Geez, she had too many suicides." Hinataica said. We did the stupid stripping, but mainly with each other.

"Bad dare, Momo. This isn't good at all." Hinata commented. We sat down and continued playing after putting our clothes on.

The night was crazy. Momo made out of control dare and truths…All of which I rather not mention, so I'll finish the round off the skip because some of these are just to embrassing for everyone. So I'll just finished the round to help you guys get an idea of exactly what we did/said ok so it was Sasuke-kun's turn.

"Hinata…nevermind, Sakura, truth or dare?" Sasuke-kun asked only saying Hinata to make me think he wouldn't.

"Dare baby!" I said to Sasuke-kun, blushing.

Sasuke-kun kissed me, "now that was sexy." Sasuke-kun commented. "So you said dare right?" I nodded, yes.

"Ok, so, I dare you to…hm…" Sasuke-kun whispered sexretly in my ear.

I blushed a lot, "Sasuke-kun!" I said.

"Sasuke-kun you have to say it out loud." Momo staed.

"No, I don't …right Hinata." Sasuke-kun said, trying not to say it out loud.

"Nope, you do have to say it out loud." Hinataica told him.

"Oh…" Sasuke-kun said embrassed. He put his head in my chest "hiding" from the embrassment.

"Sasuke-kun…" I said, lifting up his head then kissed him, "Just tell them." I said softly.

"Ok…" Sasuke-kun started, "I Danced Sakura to give me a lap Dance."

"When?" Momo asked.

"Well since you all know, now I guess." I said Sasuke-kun turned on the music.


	26. Chapter 26

This chapter is thanks to the review of ApplelovesApple. Everyone who likes this story should thank ApplelovesApple for this next chapter. Thanks for the review ApplelovesApple. This chapter was made and posted faster thanks to your review. Remember everyone each chapter cost 1 review. So one more thanks to ApplelovesApple for the review. Here is the last chapter for this book; yes there will be a sequel so for each chapter of the squel it will still cost one review. I'll make a note at the end of this story to show you what the name of the next story…Please enjoy and review this chapter…

I got to tell you something

(Prolog to Chapter)

ok so if you all recall back in chapter "Comfort" I mentioned of something I had to tell Sasuke-kun. And it had to be soon. That Sasuke-kun had to know; and just him, for now. Well you guys are about to figure it out. I would exaggerate a little more on the last chapter, but three things;

It's not too important to the plot

2. I only really wrote this much detail for Hinata and Momo. If they didn't want more on them this part would have been much shorter.

3. Well the following scene is extremely embrassing, exposed, and uncensored. It's better for me to leave it out.

Once again to Temari + Shikamaru and Ino-pig + Kakashi fans, sorry, but a couple things on this are;

I don't know Shikamaru well enough to write much about him.

Ino-pig doesn't like what I write in the book.

I feel uncomfortable saying what intimate things Temari + Shikamaru do because Temari is like a older sister to me (Do the math there)

Kakashi + Ino-pig rather be more exclusive

Other things that surpass these rules and I'm allowed to write about are one of a few things;

I wasn't there when it happened

I don't have enough details to fully explain it

It's not important to the character growth or plot in the story (aka not important to life story, not revelant to what is going on, at all it would just be useless detail)

Most info has to be ok with everyone mentioned

It's not their story

Too embrassing for one person or another.

Well now that I've basically wasted your time, let's just get on with the next part. Skip to the next day.

I've got to tell you something

We woke at ten that morning in our hotel room.

"Morning honey." I said, turning over in the bed and kissed Sasuke-kun on the cheek. He had his arms around me.

"Hey baby, morning." Sasuke-kun said then kissed me.

Inner Sakura:

This was the day I was going to tell him. I had just found out myself about two weeks ago. I would have told him earlier, but I had to get over the shock first, then the Ino-pig + Kakashi, along with Temari + Shikamaru thing, it was just too much. I couldn't tell him then, but I had to tell him today. I couldn't wait any longer. But when today, was the question. Well we were going to see Hinata at three, then Temari at five tonight, then Sasuke-kun's brother at eight, last my parents at ten. So obviously I had to tell him before that. When? Damn it! Why couldn't I know? Why? I couldn't understand it. Why don't I know when? This should be easy. I know two perfect ways to say this. One semi-funny way to releave the stress and one serious way, the way this should be taken. This has to happen soon. I have to tell him…by three, so he's calm by the time we see Temari + Shikamaru. I'll tell him over breakfast, that's it. Perfect .

Normal Sakura:

I must have phased out during all this thinking because Sasuke-kun looked at me worried.

"Sakura-chan?" Sasuke-kun said, worried about me.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun?" I said waking from my trans.

"You need something soon. Your sugar is probably at an all time low." Sasuke-kun said.

"Yeah, I guess it probably dropped an unimaginable and undesired amount." I responded. Me and Sasuke-kun sat up. We had brought our own food to save money.

"I'm going to get you some orange juice." Sasuke-kun said, worried about my blood sugar level. He got up only wearing, well nothing actually and bend over to the mini refrigerator t hat held the orange juice container. Sasuke-kun grabbed the orange juice container and practically ran to the bed, "Here drink this so your blood sugar is back to normal again."

"Ok." I said sitting up, pulling the covers over my bare chest; I grabbed the container and drank from it. I could feel myself waking up. "Thanks, baby."

"Anytime, honey. I have to keep my wife happy and healthy." Sasuke-kun said holding me tight as we sat up on the bed.

I blushing a lot, "Thanks baby, but I'll always be happy as long as I have you."

Sasuke-kun blushed a little, "So since your sugar level is up, we can…" Sasuke-kun said blushing more, getting closer to me…till he…well you know…

Skip to later…

"Sasuke-kun there is something you have to know…" I said, we both still laid in bed, I was right next to him… I leaned on his side. I was nervous, my voice was shaking.

"What is it, baby." Sasuke-kun asked wondering what I was to say.

"It's now or never." I thought, this had to be it, it was too important to wait.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke-kun asked again.

"Sasuke-kun?" I stubbed to say.

"Yes, Sakura-chan? My beautiful wife…"Sasuke-kun asked adding the last part to calm me down.

"Promise no matter what, that you will still love me and stay with me."

"Of course, Sakura-chan, I love you. I defiantly will stay with you."

"Well Sasuke-kun, "I said nervously and kissed him, "Well you still want to know?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan, I do."

"Well, Sasuke-kun, I'm, I mean, we are two months pregnant."


	27. No worrying

Dear Readers of, "The wedding and the aftermath",

Do not worry the story doesn't end there I've written a third book continuing right where I left off… It's called, "Reaction, Choas, and more news!"


End file.
